


Bickering

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Medication, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always argue, but they know when to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! Newt being trans* is mentioned very briefly in the context of medication, but I figured that deserved a place in the tags. There are also mentions of both pain medication and medication used to treat an unspecified disorder (unspecified mainly because I, being neurotypical, am hesitant to diagnose Newt with anything concrete).

“You’re a foul old man, an unimaginative _corpse_ , and a fucking _robot_!” Newt screams.

“I’d rather be an ‘old man’ than a petulant _child_ , you horrid, bitter little boy!” Hermann snaps back. Newt makes an indignant screeching sound and throws one of his scalpels in Hermann’s direction. He’s too far away for it to even come close- it barely touches the tape that divides their lab.

“Fucking cyborg!” Newt yells.

“Overgrown manchild!”

Newt scowls and returns to tearing through his organ samples while Hermann slumps into his chair. His leg is particularly sore today; he silently rubs his thigh, trying to ease the ache.

There’s a small rattling noise and Hermann looks up. Newt is standing over him, holding a small orange pill bottle and a glass of water. “You left it in my room,” he says quietly. “Sorry, I meant to give it back when I first got here, but I guess I forgot.”

“Thank you, Newton.” Hermann takes the pills and the glass from him. “Have you taken yours today?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Hermann frowns at him. “ _All_ of them?”

“I took my T, dude-”

“You always take that. Did you take the rest of your medication?”

Newt grimaces and Hermann sighs. “Newton. You _have_ to take them.”

“I can’t _think_ properly when I’m on them, man.”

“You said that last time, too, and you remember what happened then? You couldn’t get any work done and you were miserable.”

Newt shakes his head. “It’ll be different this time, I swear-”

“Newton, you _always_ say that.” Hermann takes hold of Newt’s hand. “You’ve been taking your medication regularly for two months, and look at all you’ve done. Just last week, you finished your study on Yamarashi’s respiratory system. You were so _excited_ , remember?”

Newt nods slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, that was great.”

“That’s right. Please take them, Newton. We can’t have that brain of yours going to waste, now can we?”

Newt smirks and rubs his thumb over the back of  Hermann’s hand. “I thought I was an overgrown manchild.”

“I’m told _I’m_ a cyborg, but cyborgs don’t need to take painkillers, now do they?”

Newt chuckles and crosses back over to his side of the lab. He comes back with his own bottle of pills, and they share the glass of water to swallow them down.

“Sorry I called you a robot,” Newt says.

“I’m sorry for calling you a child.” He looks at Newt and smiles slightly. “Even if you _are_ utterly ridiculous sometimes.”

Newt just laughs and presses a kiss to Hermann’s forehead. “Yeah, well, _you’re_ a real grumpy old man sometimes, so there. Do you want lunch? I can go get lunch.”

“Please. Bring fruit, if they have it.”

“Of course, man! Fingers crossed for pears!”

Hermann smiles and starts copying his blackboard calculations onto his computer. He knows they’ll have _at least_ one more fight today, but it’s all right. They always make up in the end, and there will always be a few good moments in the middle.


End file.
